What's Unexpected Is Not Always Unwanted
by rockerkevin
Summary: Ash and Misty have been going out. Now they all are going out to a party with Brock. Mistakes are made. Please Read and Review. Chapter three is out.
1. Where is that drink?

(Recap Ash, Brock, and Misty have just been invited to a party by one of Misty's old friends who she hasn't seen in years. And they are getting ready to leave.)

"I hope this is the way to Lisa's house if it isn't then we are going to be late. After all we have only been in Megalinton for a day." Ash said.

"Believe me Ash when a hot girl tells me where her house is I don't forget." Brock said.

"And how many times has a girl told you where she lives? ZERO!" Misty said laughing.

"Ha very funny." Brock said rolling his eyes.

"So Misty how long has it been since you last saw Lisa?" Ash asked.

"Well I think the last time I talked to her she told me she was moving away because her parents got a lot of money. And they were never coming back. I was so sad. She was the only real friend I had as a kid." Misty said looking sad.

"Well if she was nice enough to see you in a town, track you down to the hotel we were staying at and give all of us a invitation to a party I am guessing that she misses you as much as you miss her." Brock said.

When they all arrived at the house it was bigger then anything they had ever seen. Ash thought my house in pallet must be a tool shed to them. They all got nevus because of how intimidating the house was. But Misty started to walk up with Ash, and Brock at her sides she rang the bell and a girl with smooth long black hair, bright red lipstick, and the shortest mini skirt any of them had ever seen answered the door and hugged Misty.

"Oh Misty you haven't changed in ages you still look like the same little girl I used to know." Lisa said.

"Well I can't say the same for you. Your outfit leaves little to the imagination." Misty said. Then she saw Brock drooling and said "lets go inside."

"So Misty aren't you going to introduce me to both of your friends?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah you have already met Brock. Misty said and slapped him back into reality. And this is my boyfriend Ash."

"Oh so you finally got a boyfriend. Lisa said checking out Ash. Well he is cute."

Ash blushed and said "well I do try."

"I have so many questions for you Lisa. Misty said. Like where did you get all this money? Who are all these people? Where are you parents?

"And will you marry me?" Brock added.

"Well let's go sit down and I will explain. The way my family got all this money is when we won the lotto. 75 million dollars came into our hands in a madder of days. All these people are my friends and there friends. And my parents are out. To answer your question Brock she said leaning over the table obviously trying to show him her cleaving we will discuss that ladder. Brock started to sweat. In the mean time let's have a drink."

Ash and Misty both looked at each other hesitantly. Well knowing that both of them never had a alcoholic drink before.

"Well what is it?" Misty asked.

"It's only a bud. Why haven't you ever had a drink before? Lisa asked.

"No Ash and Misty said. Why do they let you drink. I know you are only 16." Misty said.

"Well to be honest after we got all the money my parents became big drinkers themselves. Lisa said looking very sad. They don't care about me or anything I do. Just as long they have a drink in there hand."

To get out of the awkward silence Misty said "so where is that drink?"


	2. Are you kidding?

Lisa got very excited and said "yeah ok I will be right back."

"Are you out of you mind Misty? Ash yelled in a whisper. We have never drank before. What if we get caught?"

"Stop being such a baby. It is just one drink. It wont kill you. It will make her happy. So do it." Misty said a little annoyed.

"Well ok but just one drink. I don't want to get drunk." Ash said seriously.

"Don't worry. Oh here she comes." Misty said.

"I don't know what you guys like so I brought a variety of drinks. I have Captain Morgan, Bud, Red Dog, and some kind of wine." Lisa said.

"Well I guess I will have some Red Dog. Because it has a bulldog on it." Ash said.

"And I will have a glass of wine." Misty said.

"I want a Bud." Brock said.

"Ok. Lisa said. When we finish this we will do shots of Captain. That is a very good drink."

"Cheers" Everyone said and started to drink.

When the beer hit Ash's tung he thought "it isn't bad but it's not great. After five more he thought other wise.

Misty was already doing shots with Lisa and Brock. They all did six shots. Misty knew she shouldn't have anymore but she just kept going she had a weird feeling when she drank it made her feel happy and great.

"I love you Misty." Ash shouted in a weird voice.

"I love you too Ash." Misty said. And they started to make out.

Lisa mumbled lightweights. Then fell backwards out of her chair. And just started to laugh.

Brock fell asleep on the table.

Lisa shot off the ground and said looking paranoid "let's dance. Turn the music up D.J."

Ash and Misty stopped kissing and went to go dance. Rave music started playing the same beat over and over. Strobe lights started flashing. And everyone was dancing like crazy.

Ash and Misty started dancing with a drink in hand Lisa was dancing with some guy she met.

About a hour later Ash pulled Misty off the dance floor and said "I am going to bed."

Misty said "yeah me too."

"Lisa where is our room?" Ash yelled.

"It is on the second floor past the bathrooms. Room 44."

Ash and Misty were just stumbling around for a hour until they finally found the room and inside there were two beds. "Well goodnight" Ash said.

Misty grabbed Ash by his shoulders and threw him onto her bed. They started to kiss a lot and a little later there cloths were off. (I think you know what happened.)

The next morning Ash woke up with his arm around Misty. Ash shot up but Misty didn't wake up. When he got up out of the bed the blanket went down and Ash saw he was naked he was shocked and tried to remember what happened. When he got out of the bed he grabbed the blanket and put it around him. But then he saw Misty was also naked. He freaked. "I just saw Misty naked. What happened but he stopped thinking that as Misty woke up. Oh shit" Ash thought.

Misty's eyes slowly opened and saw Ash standing with a the blanked around him. Then she noticed he was staring at her and that she was naked. "What are you doing in my room? Why am I naked? Why do you have that blanket give me it. When she grabbed it her eyes opened and she said why are you naked?"

"Misty I am not sure. But from all the everything I have seen I think we had sex." Ash said very confused.

All Misty said was "oh shit."


	3. Who should I tell?

(I am very sorry for taking so long to update this story but I just didn't feel the urge to do it. But thank you for waiting and here is chapter three.)

"What do we do now Ash?" Misty said not looking at him.

Ash noticed that Misty seemed very scared and worried about what had happened. "I don't know how we should deal with this but I am going to go get dressed." Ash walked away into the bathroom and took a shower all the time thinking about what had just happened and how bad he felt.

Misty just sat there yelling at herself inside her head. She wanted to think it would all be alright. But she knew it wouldn't be. "Well I need to get dressed." Misty said in a monotone voice.

Later both Ash, and Misty went down stairs to have breakfast trying not to look as jumpy as they really were. But it was all for nothing Lisa noticed that Misty wasn't as happy and energetic as she usually is. And that Ash and Misty both kept looking at each other every five minutes.

Finally she asked "what is wrong with you two you both look really guilty. Like you have something on your mind." Lisa asked with concern on her face.

Ash and Misty sprang up instantly and said "nothing is wrong at all everything's great." Trying to look as upbeat as possible.

Lisa knew that something was wrong but could tell that they didn't want to talk about it. So she changed the subject quick. "So do you two know where Brock is? I haven't seen him since last night."

"Yeah your right I haven't seen him all day." Ash said thinking about where he could be.

"Could he still be sleeping in his room?. Misty said looking to Lisa.

"I wouldn't put it passed anyone. It is only 10:00am. I am surprised that I am up. After last night I should be asleep till 1:00pm." Lisa said smiling.

"Well I am going to go see if he is sleeping. You should wake the people up who are sleeping in your living room. And clean up. It smells like beer and vomit in here." Misty said looking at about ten people who where sleeping all over the living room.

As she made here way up to the room Brock was supposed to stay in Misty wondered if she should tell Brock what happened. She had always looked up to him like a big brother. She could trust him. That is if he excepted what had happened.

Finally she was in front of his door and took a deep breath and knocked. She heard a groggy voice say "come in."

Misty slowly turned the handle and walked in to see Brock laying in bed still half asleep. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes and said "what time is it?"

"Oh sorry for waking you up. But it is 10:00." Misty said nervously.

Brock shot up and said 10:00? Oh man I hate waking up this late. So what do you need?" Brock said looking frustrated for waking up late.

"Oh nothing really just wanted to see if you were awake. I have to go bye." Misty said as she rushed out of the room. Right after regretting what she had just done. Yelling at herself for not talking about it. She had to tell someone but who?

The next thing Misty was on the phone "Hi, it's Misty. No I am not good. I have to talk to talk to you about something serious. Misty said very depressed.

(Who is Misty calling? What kind of effect will this have on everyone else? But while you are waiting review please. I love to read them. Tell me what you think.)


End file.
